Proposal
by Sarra-Musi
Summary: Daya finally expresses his feelings to Shreya. My first Dareya fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Proposal

A/N: Here is a Dareya fic most of you requested. It's not as good since I am not a big fan of Dareya, but I tried. I hope this good for you Sachin1495.

BUREAU:

Daya was under pressure, he didn't know what to do. Abhijeet said he won't talk to him until Daya dose not express his for Shreya. He was planning what to say since he couldn't let Abhijeet not talk to him. He can live without talking to Abhijeet.

Daya's thought: Abbey bhudu ek saal hogaya hai tumhe Shreya ko chatey vai, fir bhi dara hai hi. Ab to vo teri bohot achi dost bhi hai.

But one bad thought was approaching his mind, what if saying this would ruin their friendship.

But Daya went over to Shreya.

Abhijeet saw this and freeked out. NO! My brother can't be that dumb to propose Shreya in a bureau. Arrey mera bhai itna bevacoof hai?

SHREYA'S DESK:

D: Shreya?

S: Yes sir

D: Vo mainey kuch kaina hai

S: Jee sir?

D: Vo darasal… I…

Abhijeet quickly said Daya yahan fauran awo! Daya quickly ran.

A: Vah kya baat hai?

D: Kyun boss, tunay he to kaha that

A: Abey meray bhai koyi romantic jagah lay kar jao ussay.

D: Kahan

A: Oooof! Koyi restaurant.

D: Oh, aesa restaurant jahan par bohot accha kana milay

A: Khanay kay ilava sock, bhudu! Khana accha ho, par romance par zyada focus!

D: Theek hai boss

Daya went back over to Shreya's desk and told her he will pick her at 7:00 p.m.

A/N: This is a short start, but will continue. Please read and rreview.


	2. Chapter 2

Proposal

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Here is chapter 2!

SHREYA'S HOUSE:

She was so happy and couldn't believe that Daya has asked her out! She quickly found a beautiful dress and quickly got dressed. She indeed was looking extremely beautiful. Finally her doorbell rang. Her heart skipped a beat, and she went to open the door.

S: Sir, ape andar….

D: (Interupting): Nahi Shreya, I am fine ape hum chaltay hai

S: Theek hai Sir

Along the drive way their wasn't really a lot of conversation, going on.

Shreya's thought: Kya karoon, aaj mujay Daya sir, say kaina chiya hai ya nahi? I think I should tell him my feelings. Magar, bura lagaiga ussay, akhir vo senior hai merai. After debating she came to a final decision, of to lt Daya speak since she doesn't want to take nay risks at all.

RESTAURANT:

Their table was reserved on the roof, the table was decorated wonderfully. Their were so rose petals on the table, and a vase with a rose in it. Shreya was so surprised by Daya's choice. He has a lot of knowledge, kya vo phele to nahi aye hai yahan par kisi kay sat? Shait aye ho, varna no one is that great at their first try. After approaching that thought she felt bad, and had lost the hope of her or Daya being one.

S: Sir…

D: Haan

S: Apki choice bohot achi hai

D: Haan experience hai, to itna mushkil nahi howa

S: Experience?

D: Haan…nahi… tum enjoy karo aisey hi kaidiya hai

S: Sir please ape mujay pata saktay hai

Daya: Actually my first love was Purvi. I have came to know her for a while, until she and her family met Abhijeet. They were saying that Abhijeet murdered Purvi's brother. After figuring out the case if was found that it was no one but, Purvi's father. Secondly, I had to work with a undercover cop Ansha in a case and we had to pretend to get married but after that case, I fell in love with her but was never able to express my feelings to her. But over the years I have came over those two incidents.

S: Sir I never knew you had such a bad love experience, I am so sorry to hear that.

D: Its ok, however I am not done, he got up and sat on his knees and said:

Ye mera teesara pyaar hai, or isbaar mein iss pyaar ko nahi chupayonga, or saach kehdonga. Ms. Shreya, would you like to marry me.

Shreya's eyes were filled with happiness and of course accepted it no problem. She felt she had gotten her life's biggest dream.

THREE YEARS LATER:

Daya was sitting outside the operation theater worried, what route his life is going to take. Their was two routes, one two happiness with another addition to his family, or one that he can not even imagine in his worst night mare.

A/N: This is the second last chapter of this story. Sorry I didn't write their marriage or honeymoon, but I am a greater Dayuskaan fan, so again I am sorry. But I have fulfilled my promise on Dareya. I will write more Dareya fic's but they'll be more short then long ones. Anyways, you can tell Daya is about to get a baby. Tell me boy or girl. And name suggestions? Please read and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Proposal

A/N: Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! Really means a lot to me. This is the last chapter of the story, but I tried to make it a bit longer!

Daya still sat there, he was full of tears, not knowing what to do. He paced back and forth again and again. His body was shivering of fear.

**ONE DAY EARLIER:**

It was a pleasant morning, and Shreya was expecting within three weeks.

Daya: Shreya, mai jaraha hoo, but please apni

Shreya interrupting: Mediciene lay lina, doot peelina, khana waqt par lailina, Daya please mujay sab kuch pata hai.

Daya smilled and leaned in and kissed her lips, softly. "I know my smart girl."

Shreya: Ok bye!

Daya: Bye…. Or

Shreya: OR VOR KUCH NAHI! Please Daya I am fine, and nothing will happen to me, you know that.

PRESENT:

Those words again were echoing in Daya's ear, everything was the opposite.

**BACK TO ONE DAY EARLIER:**

Daya came home, with a bouquet of red roses and he didn't ring the bell.

"Surprise kar ta hoon!"

He opened the door, but no Shreya was seen, he looked everywhere he even asked the neighbours but there was no news for his beloved Shreya.

"SHREYA!" he yelled.

Daya quickly went to the bureau, and got everyone to work. Everyone was worried, but this time there was a unique type of worry. There wasn't only Shreya, but there was also the cute little baby inside of her. Everyone knew that she was expecting soon and if Shreya didn't have her medicines she can be in the game of life or death.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Daya: Senior Inspector Daya here.

Guy: Daya, Daya, Daya, kya haal hai?

Daya: KAHAN RAKHA HAI SHREYA KO, AGAR KUCH KARNA HAI TO MERAY SAAT KARO NA!

Guy: Vohi to karanay vala hoon, Daya mujay aday ghente mein milo. (Make up a address)

**ADRESS:**

Shreya was tied to a rope and chair, she was feeling a huge amount of pain in her belly, she was dizzy. Sweat was dripping from her head. It looked like she would pass out any second. She looked down at her belly and said, "Mujay maaf kado, may bohot buri maa hoon, tumhay bacha nahi pawongi."

But at once bullets were heard being shot, Shreya smilled in pain, Daya agaiya. She was so happy, if not her maybe her child can survive.

Daya came and untied Shreya at once and lifted her to take her to the hospital. But one of the criminal pushed tasha and shot Shreya.

Daya: Vivek ambulance bulawo! Or jaldi sai isko giraftar kardo.

PRESENT:

Daya was still in the same position, eagerly waiting for the operation theater to open.

After another hour, the door opened.

Daya pounced on the doctor.

"DOCTOR, KYA HUWAAA!?"

"Vo, dekhiye, Mr. Daya, mujay apko kaina paraha hai, kai…."

"KAY!?"

"Kay, you are now a father to a daughter!"

Daya broke into a wide smile but then asked about Shreya, he was so happy to know that Shreya is fine as well. He thanked god, and he now had a perfect family. Daya walked in and saw Shreya with a cute little baby in her hand.

Daya: Kaisi ho

Shreya: Fine, but thanks Daya

Daya: Tum abhi tak nahi badli, no thanks.

Shreya: Vaisay nam kya rakhay?

Daya: Ummm….

Both were in thoughts, thinking for a name for this baby, until a thought came in both of their minds.

Both: Aaria!

And they laughed till their stomach began to hurt. Both thought of the same name.

Their laughter filled the room with joy.

**TWENTY YEARS LATER:**

A beautiful girl, who had eyes like her father, and lips like her mother walked in. Her long hair ended till her should, and she indeed was very tall like her father.

She said: "Sub-Inspector Aaria, reporting sir!"

**A/N: The story has ended here. Please review! How was the ending? What was worst about this story? What was the best? What kind of other Dareya fic, do you want to hear?**


End file.
